Kyosho's Arc: Next Target; Keishou High School
Kyosho's Arc: Next Target; Keishou High School 'is the fictitious 59th episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the tenth episode of 'Ikkitousen: Cascading Conquerers. Summary Northern Kanto was under Sousou's influence and Juniku decided to advise Sousou to capture Keishou High School and destroy Seito & Nanyo. Sousou didn't want to strike too quickly so that Seito and Nanyo could have a chance at his territory. He also worried about Seito's alliance with them and how they'd push back Kyosho from Shinyo Academy. Then, news came that Ryuuhyo, leader of Keishou High School had fallen into a coma and that his successor, Ryuusou, wished to surrender to Kyosho. With this opportunity in his grasp, Sousou ordered Juniku to lead a large force to conquer Shinyo Academy and force Seito back to their corner. While Sousou had Choryo and the three pillared gods chase the Seito fighters through the Chouhan Athletics Field, he and Juniku spoke with Ryuusou and coerced him into transferring to Kyosho Academy with Saishi, giving control of Keishou Academy to Saibo and using him as their puppet. As they were solidifying their control, news arrived that Nanyo Academy had begun attacking Kyosho Territory in northern Kanto. After investigating in their reason, Juniku discovered that the leader, Hakufu Sonsaku's, closest friend, Koukin Shuuyu, was assaulted by a group of Keishou High School fighters under the orders of Saibo via Sousou. Knowing full well that Keishou wasn't worth as much as Kyosho, Sousou moved all of his Kyosho fighters out of Keishou and back into northern Kanto, leaving Saibo and the Keishou fighters to defend central Kanto. After that, a great street war began between Kyosho and Nanyo, engulfing their entire territories in the battlefield. As time passed, Sousou realized that the war was dragging on for too long and hoped to attack Nanyo through Keishou. It was during that time that he received news that Seito Academy, led by Gentoku Ryuubi and Giren Gomei, had taken over Keishou High School and it's annexes. Juniku then realized that this whole war between them and Nanyo was a set-up by Gomei so that Keishou could fall to Seito. With this information, Sousou was able to call a ceasefire with Nanyo and, with them, attempted to confront Seito. When they questioned them as to their involvement in Koukin's attack, Gomei and the others feigned ignorance and stated that they were only helping Ryuuhyo and Ryuuchi. With Keishou High School under Ryuubi's control, the beginning of the Three Kingdoms was formed and Sousou worried more about the future than ever. Appearing Characters Kyosho Academy * Moutoku Sousou * Bunro Juniku * Genjou Kakouton * Shikou Soujin * Bunwa Kaku * Bunen Chouryo * Komei Jokou * Bunken Gakushin * Shungai Chouko Nanyo Academy * Hakufu Sonsaku * Shimei Ryomou * Genpou Saji (Shishi Ouin) * Gakushu * Hakugen Rikuson * Yopei Shutai * Shigi Tashiji Seito Academy * Gentoku Ryuubi * Giren Gomei * Unchou Kan'u * Ekitoku Chouhi * Koumei Shokatsuryo * Shiryuu Chou'un * Kanshou Kochuu * Mouki Bachou Keishou High School * Ryuusou * Ryuuchi * Doki Saibo * Saishi Trivia * Ryuusou is the Japanese equivalent of Liu Cong. * Saibo is the Japanese equivalent of Cai Mao. * Saishi is the Japanese equivalent of Caishi (Lady Cai). * Ryuuchi is the Japanese equivalent of Liu Qi. * This episode occurs during the same time as Seito's Arc: The Three Kingdoms are Born.